pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Broken Start Part 1
WARNING: THIS EPISODE IS RATED TV-14, AND INCLUDES INFREQUENT COARSE LANGUAGE, MILD TO MODERATE BLOOD/GORE, AND FANTASY VIOLENCE. A Broken Start Part 1 is Season 1 Episode 1 of Sinnoh Reborn. Plot A dark, almost pure black landscape is seen, the only outstanding features seen being a few rocks. Rain comes down from above, making little impact on the soot covered ground. A boot is seen slamming against the soot, creating a small puff that's quickly blown away. The silhouette of a man is seen, his jacket blowing wildly. Lightning strikes, illuminating him in blinding white light. He approaches a hollow indentation in the ground, his hand reaching into his jacket to pull out a stone tablet. The man places it in the center, causing it to flash with a dark purple light for a moment before the ground begins to shake. He approaches a challice in the center, made of a strange, translucent black material. A knife is pulled out as the man pulls back his sleeve with the other hand, cutting a small place on his hand. Blood begins to drip out, the dark red liquid pooling in the challice. The man begins to speak in a strong, steady voice. Man: Rise, Shifter of Worlds! Rise, Champion of Ruin! Rise, Ruler of Dystopia! Arise, Lord of Corruption! The blood that has pooled in the challice begins to glow purple, swirling intensely. The light glows brighter, bathing the surrounding area in an intense purple light. The challice explodes, splattering the purple blood over the rest of the structure. It soaks into it, and the entire structure begins glowing. The man steps away from the center as energy begins to amass, opening a portal. Two red eyes are seen opening in the center, and a shadow rises out of the portal. Creature: Why have you summoned me, mortal? You wish for your world to be embraced by me? The man frowns, clenching his fists in anger. Man: This world has betrayed me. I devoted my life to service, and all it has ever done is cause me and everyone I have known grief. Ruin it. Destroy it all. Leave nothing untouched. The creature remains silent, his red eyes narrowing in surprise. It seems to think for a few seconds before it reaches out, a red spike protruding from its shadow. Creature: Your world is one of few that know of me. It will be my pleasure to ruin it. The man grins, clearly pleased, but his expression turns to one of shock as the spike pierces his shoulder. He screams in pain, kept up only by the force of the creature. Man: Why?! Why are you doing this to me?! Even without a mouth, the man can tell the monster is smiling. As blood leaks out of his shoulder, dripping onto the floor, the shadow answers. Creature: I leave nothing untouched. The scene looks to the sky as purple lightning strikes nearby, and the screams of the man are heard through the night. ---- Voice: Jon? Jonathan, come on now! Wake up! A young man, clearly much younger, blinks his emerald green eyes as he wakes up. He groans, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. Jonathan Hughes groans, turning over in his bed. Jonathan: Mom? Why'd you get me up so early...? His mom's voice is heard from below, echoing slightly as it goes upstairs. Jonathan's Mom: Oh come on! You can't even remember? After a few seconds of sitting up, Jonathan suddenly bolts out of bed, and the camera goes down to show his mom making breakfast while laughing. Jonathan runs down the stairs, nearly tripping along the way. He's wearing a red shirt with orange trim, and he's finishing buttoning his jeans as he sits at the table. His mom places the plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of him while smiling. Mom: I guess you remembered what day it is? Between bites, Jonathan responds with excitement. Jonathan: It's the day that I can finally get a starter Pokemon! Professor Rowan should've gotten them in today! Mom: There you go, scamp! Now, I know you said not to get you anything... Jonathan: Moomm... Come on! Mom: I know, but I've been so excited for you, I had to get you some stuff to help out! She walks into the living room where she pulls out a black backpack, clearly containg some items. She opens it up in front of Jonathan, placing it at the table. As he finishes eating, he quietly begins to pull out some of the items. He lays them out on the table one by one as he finds them, starting with a Town Map. He soon finds a PokeGear 4.0, a foldable fishing rod, a foldable tent, a sleeping bag, and a dark gray jacket. Mom: I-I know it's not much, but... Jonathan leaps up and hugs his mom, surprising her, and she gratefully returns the hug. Jonathan: Thank you, Mom. I love you. Mom: I love you too, sweetie. She sniffles a bit, then lets go and rubs his head. Mom: Alright sweetie. Go have some fun! Jonathan puts everything back in the bag except for the jacket, which he quickly puts on. Jonathan: Bye mom! He runs out the door, and she looks after him worriedly. Mom: Be safe! Make some friends! Don't forget to call me! ---- Jonathan stares at the door to the lab. He looks at the picture his mom sent him on his new PokeGear, and blinks as he realizes just how old the picture is. The picture shows the lab having a wooden exterior with a blue-green roof, which the PokeGear says changed nearly eighteen years ago. Now with a shining metallic exterior and red roof, there are black lines along the exterior which have pulsating blue energy. Voice: Ah, Jonathan! Startled, Jonathan turns around to see a young man in his early 20's coming out of the trees. Jonathan: Oh, it's you Professor Rowan! I thought some wacko had come out of nowhere. The man laughs, and more of his appearance is revealed. He has shaggy brown hair, a scruffy beard, and light blue eyes. He wears a labcoat over a shirt with an off-centered tie, short khakis, and sandals. Rowan clearly has a relaxed nature about him, and he approaches Jonathan. Rowan: Nah man, just got a few new Pokemon for the lab! Jonathan: Awesome! Hey, what are those uh... Pulsating lines? Rowan looked at the lab for a few seconds before he realized what Jonathan was talking about. Rowan: Oh, those are Cosmo Energy lines. They've been around for a few years or so, but Dad only now decided we should upgrade to them. Jonathan: Cosmo Energy? Wow. Never seen it in person. Looks really cool. Rowan: Yeah, it's super efficient and super cheap. They stare at it for a few seconds before Rowan turns back to Jonathan. Rowan: So, you're here for your starter Pokemon? Jonathan: You bet! Have they already arrived? Rowan: PokeSanctuary delivered them this morning! We've got enough starters for dozens of trainers now. Come on in and you can pick one out! The two head inside, where they find a man looking similar to Rowan putting all of the starters into their respective Poke Balls. He looks up, and it's easy to see the resemblance between him and Rowan. He's missing the beard, however, and his hair is shorter than Rowan's. He wears a pair of black glasses and is in much more casual clothing. A quick pop-up appears on the screen beside him, and he scans it before exiting out. Rowan: Jonathan, I'd like you to meet my brother, Benjamin Rowan. Ben, this is Jonathan. Jonathan: Nice to meet you! Ben: Likewise! Rowan: Ben, what was that pop-up? Ben: Nothing, just another Hunter warning. And like all the others, it'll result in nothing. Jonathan looks around, noting the futuristic terminals for communication and data storage. Rowan: Alright, well! Jonathan! Here are your options! He activates a screen on the wall, which displays the three different Pokemon. The names of each Pokemon appear below them as Rowan calls them out. Rowan: Your choices are Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup. Each one carries its own advantages and disadvantages. Are you ready to be tasked with caring for whichever mon you choose? Jonathan: I am. Rowan: In that case, please make your choice. And choose wisely. The screen's background darkens, leaving only the three Pokemon. Off the screen and below each Pokemon, a circular slot appears in the wall. Jonathan approaches the screen hesitantly. Jonathan: I've thought about this for days, and yet I'm still unsure... But I think in my heart, I know... He taps the central Pokemon, Chimchar, and the screen darkens the other two. The other two slots are covered by the wall once again, and a Poke Ball comes out of the other one, bearing a fire symbol on it. Jonathan takes it and taps the center, causing it to open and release the fiery chimp inside. Chimchar: Chim? Chimchar? Rowan: An excellent choice. Then again, they all are. The screen goes completely dark, and Rowan retreats to the back room for a few seconds before returning with a tray containing a PokeDex, five Poke Balls, and six small, circular devices. Rowan: As with all trainers, you get a PokeDex and five Poke Balls to start off your journey. However, unlike many trainers of the past, you have a new threat to your safety: Pokemon Hunters. With devices able to modify Poke Balls, they can steal your Pokemon by capturing them in the modified Poke Balls. It completely ignores all of our Poke Ball technology, and it's honestly quite astounding. Jonathan: So how do these protect my Pokemon? Rowan: Simple! You put one on the Poke Ball's center like so... He snaps it on, and it glows blue for a second as it connects to the Poke Ball and merges into it. Rowan: And there you have it! It counteracts all known Hunter technology. In the future Poke Balls will likely have these safeguards built in, but for now we'll have to modify them ourselves. Jonathan: Awesome! Thank you, Professor. Chimchar: Chim? Chimchar? The chimp climbs up Jonathan's arm, perching on his shoulder and rubbing his head against his trainer's. Chimchar: Chim, Chim, Chimchar! The trainer grins, rubbing his new partner's head. He clips the six Poke Balls onto his belt after making sure each one has the protection device. He puts the PokeDex in his pocket. Rowan: It's my pleasure! However, I do have a favor to ask of you. Ben stiffens in the background while Jonathan turns back towards Rowan. Jonathan: Sure, what's up? Rowan: I was wondering if- His brother suddenly pops up in front of him, surprising both young men. Ben: No no, he has no favor to ask! At. All. He's knocked out of the way as Rowan quickly takes back his place. Rowan: I want you to take my brother as a traveling companion! He rarely gets to experience the world as it is. Ben: I completely understand if you don't want to, I know I'm- Jonathan: Yeah, sure. I could always use some more friends! He seems flabbergasted by the response, and takes a few seconds to respond. Ben: Really? You'd be okay with that? Rowan: Told you so. Jonathan: Yeah, sure! Get your stuff ready, I'll- An explosion rocks the lab, and they all stumble around, trying to regain their balance. The assistants around the lab fall to the floor as they quickly scramble for cover. Rowan: Is everyone alright?! Assistant: I-I think so! Another explosion hits, sounding much closer. Outside they hear a voice shout out. Female Voice: Now, use Draco Meteor! The front wall explodes, sending debris flying inwards. The Cosmo Energy lines deactivate, sending the lab into a blackout until the backup generator comes on. A woman walks in with long blue hair, dressed in all black with red glasses. Rowan: It's a Hunter! The Hunter smirks, her Pokemon coming in behind her. A large dragon that seems to be covered in cloud-like features hovers near her. Hunter: Give me all of the rare Pokemon your lab contains, or prepare to face the consequences. An assistant gets up, shaking as he does so. Assistant: We'll never give you our Pokemon! They're- She points at the assistant, and the dragon rears its mouth as it unleashes a beam of blue energy, striking him in the chest. He goes flying back, knocking over some equipment. His labcoat and clothes are burnt, and blood is slowly seeping out of his chest. Rowan: Oh my Arceus, Devin! Hunter: It was only a Dragon Pulse. He'll live. At least, as long as you give me your Pokemon. Everyone's quiet for a few seconds before Rowan begins to approach her. Rowan: Damn you. We'll never give you our Pokemon. Hunter: Then you can be the first to die. Altaria, Draco Meteor! The dragon shoots an orange fireball at the ceiling, which soars through it and explodes into multiple fireballs that speed down at Rowan. He stands tall as they come down, nearing his body. Ben: GREG, NOOOO! A silhouette appears in front of him, forcing the attack to hit it instead. The Hunter frowns, wondering what would've forced itself in front of such a powerful attack. As the smoke clears, Gregory Rowan is seen staring wide-mouthed at a hulking monster of a Pokemon. It appears to be a giant, bipedal lizard made of stone with steel plates upon its back. ???: That's quite enough, missy. Hunter: That voice... It can't be! An old man steps out of the shadows, his cane tapping against the ground. He has a white bear that reaches around the entierty of his mouth, with fading white hair. The camera shifts to shocked expressions from all of the lab members, and the Hunter looks fearful. The man's eyes, previously unable to be seen, snap open. His blue eyes seem cold and hide pure power. His beard twitches as he smirks. ???: I can't have you messing with my lab, now can I? Characters People *Jonathan Hughes *Gregory Rowan *Benjamin Rowan *Old Man *Unknown Man *Pokemon Hunter *Multiple lab assistants Pokemon *Jonathan's Chimchar *Pokemon Hunter's Altaria *Old Man's Aggron *Lab's Piplup (Seen on monitor) *Lab's Turtwig (Seen on monitor) Category:Episodes